B-Daman Fireblast - Episode 13
The Final Showdown! Garuburn vs. Dracyan! is the thirteenth episode of the B-Daman Fireblast season. It first aired in two parts on March 24, 2013 and March 31, 2013 in Japan. Plot Part 1 Gogyo reveals the truth to Riki, how Kamon and the Grand B-Master, Ryoma, are brothers. As Ryoma was the Grand B-Master, Kamon was allowed to be the Southern B-Master. However, Ryoma strayed from his path as a B-Der, and Kamon ended up losing his memories after battling his older brother over the rules of the Road Fight...the same day that the B-Crystal went berserk from Dragold's manipulations. In order to save Kamon from being Ryoma's puppet, Riki opts to battle him once more, to show him what is really important. All of a sudden, Ruri appears, giving Riki the "Magnum Arm" part, based on their newly found spirit. Could this be the part needed to bring back Kamon? Part 2 It's Riki versus Kamon in a Road Fight! The Road Fight's challenge is chosen to be Meteor Bomber and is fought on the condition that, if Riki loses, he pledges his allegiance to the Grand B-Master. Kamon, still controlled by the darkness, decides to take the gamble, pledging to remove his darkness if he loses, and agrees that the match will be played without any foul play. Ryoma is confident that Kamon will not lose, and watches contently. During the match, the Vermillion Bird monument in South Crest Land starts glowing a crimson colour, while the Azure Dragon monument in East Crest Land begins glowing a cyan colour. Riki, enpowered by the hearts of both the Azure Dragon and Vermillion Bird, begins an assault on Kamon. Will it be possible to restore Kamon and Garuburn to their former selves? Major Events *Ryoma is revealed to be the middle child, with Aona being oldest and Kamon being youngest. *Gogyo's reason for leaving Crest Land before, is revealed to be that of re-obtaining Drive=Garuburn's parts scattered across the world after its destruction by Ryoma. *Riki obtains the Magnum Arm from Ruri. *Riki challenges Kamon to a Road Fight, which the latter accepts. *Riki defeats Kamon, winning the Road Fight and eradicating the darkness from Kamon's heart, while allowing him to retain his memories he previously lost. *Kamon surrenders his role as Eastern B-Master to Riki, and takes on his old role as Southern B-Master. *Gogyo shares details with Commissioner Tenpouin regarding a Phoenix B-Daman mentioned in a Legend. Characters *Kamon Godai (Normal and Dark) *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigane *Mitsuru Hachisuka *Yuki Washimura *Kagero Ogami *Gogyo Godai *Aona Godai *Natsumi Inaba *Basara Kurohuchi *Simon Sumiya *Ruri Tenpouin *Commissioner Tenpouin *Ryoma Godai *Byakuga Shiranui *Agent Chaos *Sumi Inaba *Hagataki *Master Guardians B-Daman *Drive=Garuburn (Kamon/Dark Kamon's) *Rising=Dracyan (Riki's) *Sonic=Dravise (Samuru's) *Gunlock=Wolg (Kagero's) *Mach=Sasword (Simon's) *Kreis=Raydra (Byakuga's) *Spike=Phoenix Featured B-Dabattles Trivia Video Gallery Part 1 Part 2 ES026 PV1.png ES026 PV2.png ES026 PV3.png ES026 PV4.png ES026 PV5.png ES026 PV6.png ES026 PV7.png ES026 PV8.png ES026 PV9.png 33943086.jpg BfXZ6sz.jpg 6417e89a.jpg